Chemistry 101
by ScandalousMuffin
Summary: It's orientation at Sasuke's school for the incoming freshmen and Naruto happens to be one of them. But when they catch sight of one another, neither are able to look the other way.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh my goodness, I'm finally getting on with another fanfiction. It's felt like ages since I've written one.  
It really has been stressful with school.  
I hope I haven't lost my flare...Oh no!  
But I really hope you'll like this one!! **

_This...is...so...BORING. _Sasuke just sat in his uniform, looking extremely agitated. Angry enough to even keep Sakura away.

Today had been orientation for the freshmen so the sophmores, who had already been at the school for a year, had to show the freshmen around the school. It was like having a little brother or sister for the day. Sasuke, however, didn't want any part of it. He sat in the corner, away from the crowd. _Why the hell do we have to do this? I should be sleeping rather than doing this sort of thing._ He kept that agitated look on his face, not looking forward to seeing who would be his "little brother".

Another boy, not too far away, was feeling the exact same way. He walked around, having a drink in his hand, talking to no one. He was so bored out of his mind that he was willing to jump off the bridge, just to add some excitement to his life. The blonde haired boy continued walking around, looking for somebody to talk to. He stopped in his tracks, however, when he laid eyes on another boy that was sitting on the other side of the crowd. He couldn't tear his eyes off the boy, no matter how hard he tried.

_What the hells is my problem?! He's another guy! Why am I thinking like this?_ _I need to get these thoughts out of my mind. _He tried turning around, but it was too late. The boy he had been looking at, for what seemed like forever, was looking straight at him. _Oh no! Oh no! He's looking at me! What am I going to do?!...Why am I acting like a sniveling girl?! Naruto Uzamaki is not a girl! Believe it!_

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the new boy, confused as to why the other looked like he was about to have a heart attack. Why did he care? He shouldn't care. But for some reason, he cared about this guy. Sasuke kept looking at the other, wanting to see what the freshmen would do next. He wanted-

"Attention all sophmores and freshmen. The freshmen must go to their assigned homerooms and wait for the sophmore to stop by and pick you up for the campus tour. Hope you have fun! Good luck!"

God damnit. Sasuke sneered, angrily getting off of his seat. Somewhere deep down inside, however, he was happy because he thought there was a slight chance of getting the blonde freshmen he was watching so intently. He smiled inwardly, keeping his face straight and calm.

On the other hand, Naruto was feeling quite the opposite. He felt extremely anxious, clearly showing up on his face. There was a huge blush on his face, which caused the other students to come up to him and ask if he was okay. Naruto just brushed them off, quickly sitting in his assigned seat. He couldn't help but be anxious. He was trembling just thinking about the other boy. _What if he'll be my tour guide?! What am I going to say? What am I going to do? Argh! Why am I panicking over this?!_"Naruto Uzamaki."

Naruto quickly turned around, hoping it would be the sophmore he wanted. His face fell, however, when he saw someone completely different. "Alright. I'm coming." His head dropped, showing signs of his depression.

"Awww. What's the matter? Didn't get who you wanted?"

"Wha-?! No, no! What are you talking about?!" Naruto covered his mouth, having a huge, deep blush on his face.

"Look like I hit the mark. Well, who did you want?" The sophmore rubbed the back of his head, a bit embarrassed about asking that question. Plus, he was a little heartbroken that this freshmen didn't want him.

"N-Nobody special. Just this sophmore with hair like a bird. He looked extremely angry though." Naruto looked at the ground, blushing again.

"Oh! I know who you're talking about! He's one of my good buddies! I'll introduce you to him later. All the freshmen and sophmores are supposed to have lunch together. You can sit at our table." The sophmore winked at Naruto, smiling widely.

Naruto blushed again, casting his face downward. "T-Thank you. My name is Naruto. Well, I'm sure you know that already. What's yours?"

"My name? Oh, it's Tetsuo Otomiya!" He scruffled Naruto's hair, grinning widely.

"Oi! Don't do that! Do you know how long it takes me to do this in the morning?!" Naruto puffed out his cheeks, not having an amusing face on. But he suddenly smiled, laughing loudly.

Tetsuo was a little surprised, but he laughed along with Naruto. "Alright, so let's head on out!" Tetsuo threw an arm around Naruto's shoulders, chuckling a bit. This caused Naruto to blush a bit, but he shook it out of his head. Naruto simply smiled, holding onto Tetsuo's arm.

"I had no idea that this campus was so big!" Naruto scanned the campus, loving the atmosphere.

"Yeah. We get plenty of donation from past students so it's all good." Tetsuo scruffled Naruto's hair again, laughing loudly. "Come on. Let's head to the cafeteria. It's about time to eat and I know you're anxious to meet a certain someone." Tetsuo narrowed his eyes, having a gleam of mischief in them.

A deep blush creeped it's way across Naruto's cheeks like wildfire. He rubbed his arm, casting his gaze downward. "Y-Yeah. I guess."

"Don't get all shy on me now, Naruto." Tetsuo grabbed Naruto's hand, leading him towards the cafeteria building.

"I'm not ready!"

"Of course you are. Let's get this party started!" Tetsuo opened the cafeteria doors, while he shouted this out, causing everybody to go quiet. Tetsuo juts gave an awkward laugh, before walking quietly to the food.

Naruto blush again from embarrassment. He kept his eyes up, trying to look for the sophmore he was looking for earlier. He soon got depressed, however, when he couldn't find the other boy. _I don't know why I care so much. He's just another guy. I'm just going to forget about him. That's right! Just forget about that stupid-_"Tetsuo, what the hell are you doing?"

Naruto was about to pick up his head, but he was too scared to. Even though he didn't know the voice, he knew who was speaking to Tetsuo. _Keep your head down, Naruto. Just keep your head down._Sasuke looked past Tetsuo to the blonde that was behind him. He raised an eyebrow, not really sure who the guy was. That was until, he remember this morning. His eyes widened, a tinge of pink covering his cheeks.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Sasuke, this is Naruto. Naruto, this is Sasuke. Why don't you show him our table? I'll go get the food!"

Tetsuo left the group, leaving Naruto and Sasuke behind. While he went running to get the food, he looked behind to see the other two just standing there. He chuckled a bit before turning his head back around.

Naruto and Sasuke had thought the same thing. _What the hell am I doing? Just talk to him!_

"Uh..." Sasuke had talked first out of the two, still not knowing what to say.

"It's nice to meet...you, S-Sasuke."

"S-Same here, Naruto." Sasuke held out his hand. Naruto raised his eyebrows, but soon took Sasuke's hand in his. They bth blushed, taking their hands away as soon as possible.

_What now?_ Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other, giving the other an awkward smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long for me to write this .  
I had to read book for school and write essays for them...believe me, I was having withdrawals lol  
So here you go and enjoy! : )**

--  
Tetsuo came back with the food, raising an eyebrow when he still saw Naruto and Sasuke standing in the middle of the cafeteria. He just simply laughed, heading towards them. "Hey, what's going on? We have to eat unless you guys want to have the party over here." Tetsuo took Naruto's arm, leading him to an empty lunch table.

Sasuke looked up to see Naruto taken away by Tetsuo. He scowled, wanting more time with the blonde, but forgot about it, for now.

The three boys sat at the table, taking what they wanted off the tray. Tetsuo got one of everything, not really sure what Naruto liked. He smiled, ruffling Naruto's hair before turning to his lunch.

It was a matter of seconds before Naruto had made a mess of the food he ate. He couldn't help himself. It was really good and he simply devoured it. Tetsuo and Sasuke laughed at the blonde when Naruto looked down in embarrassment.

Suddenly, Sasuke reached over, wiping a bit of ketchup off the other's lip. He just looked away, blushing a bit, when Naruto looked at with him with wide eyes. But what Naruto didn't expect was Sasuke to lick his finger with the ketchup on it!

"What the hell?! Why did you lick that?!" Naruto's whole face was red, incerdibly embarrassed now that some people had seen Sasuke's act. _That's like an indirect kiss! Seriously, why did he lick it?! That's not normal!...But it was like an indirect kiss... _Naruto brought his hand to his lips, touching them a bit. He stll stared at Sasuke, expecting an answer.

"I like ketchup." Sasuke just looked at Naruto, as if he was crazy. "What's the matter with that?" Sasuke just smirked, loving the feeling of teasing Naruto. He kept licking his finger, sort of sucking it seductively while he looked at Naruto.

If Naruto could blush even more, then it would have to be now. He kept staring at the other, wondering what else Sasuke could use his tong-. _NO WAY! No way! That's gross! I can't think about that sort of thing! We're two guys! I'm not supposed to think that way! What's wrong with me?!_

Naruto put his head on the table, covering it with his arms. He was so embarrassed and didn't want Sasuke to see his face. He shut is eyes, tightly, not bothering to pick his head up.

Sasuke stopped licking his fingers, looking ar Naruto with a surprised face. He didn't expect Naruto to do that, but he loved it all the same. But Sasuke suddenly heard the bell ring, quieting everybody in the lunch room. He sighed, deeply, getting up from the lunch table. When he saw Naruto still laying there, he walked to the other's side, kneeling close to him. Sasuke brought his lips near Naruto's ear, dangerously close. "Time to go to your nest class, Naruto", he said smirking, making sure his breath grazed against the other's ear.

Sasuke swiftly turned around, laughing as he heard a loud thump. He looked back to see Naruto on the floor, blushing like mad, as he held his hand over his ear. Sasuke waved, giving the other a wink before disappearing behind the cafeteria door.

Naruto just stared at Sasuke in disbelief, trying his hardest to get off of the floor. Tetsuo chuckled, helping the other up. "Sorry about that. He really loves to tease people and I guess you're his new victim", he laughed.

Naruto didn't say anything, blushing when he realized that he was a little. He was just relieved that it didn't show too badly. Naruto just sneered, hoever, hating that Sasuke did this to him. But he couldn't help but like it either. Naruto still had his hand over his ear, still feeling that tingle from other's hot breath on it.

--  
Naruto was having such a hard time in his classes, especially since his thoughts were filled with a certain raven haired boy. He sighed eeply, constantly staring out the window. When the bell rung to go to the next class, Naruto sprinted, wanting it to be over quickly.

He finally cheered when the last bell rang for the students to go on home. Naruto had the biggest smile on his face, giggling a little. He grabbed his backpack and headed for the door. But he stopped in his tracks when he saw Sasuke, leaning against the front gate. _He couldn't be waiting for me...could he?_

Naruto leisurely walked towards the other, leaning his head a bit to scan the other's face. He jumped back a bit, when Sasuke looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Naruto blushed slightly when he realized that he was acting like a total weirdo.

"Hey, Naruto. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind that if, if I could walk you home." Sasuke cast his gaze downward, rubbing the back of his neck. He was trying not to look at Naruto, embarrassed at asking such a question.

Naruto just chuckled, grabbing the other's hand. "Are you coming or what? My house is this way." Naruto gave the other a small smile, leading Sasuke to his house. They had talked about random things that happened during the day, wanting to pass time time. But Sasuke stopped when they finally reached Naruto's house.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, not really sure what the other was so fascinated with. He looked up, wrinkling his face as if trying to understand. When he tried to block his eyes from the sun, Naruto brought his hand up, but gasped when he saw that Sasuke's hand came with it. He backed away, holding his hand close to him. How the other didn't notice this, Naruto didn't know, but he wouldn't say anything, in fear the other would be disgusted and never speak to him again. "Ummm...Let's head inside, shall we?" Naruto didn't look at Sasuke, doing a sort of creepy laugh.

Sasuke just raised an eyebrow, running up the stairs after Naruto. When he was finally setlled, he looked around. Sasuke smiled, sitting on the couch. He turned on the television, looking for something he and Naruto could watch. Naruto left the room to get drinks, telling him certain channels that happened to have good movies on. As he kept flipping through, it suddenly stopped on the pron channel.

Sasuke happened to be looking down at the moment, but he flinched when he heard moans. He looked up, almost screaming when he saw what was flashing before he eyes.

"Sasuke! What are you watching?!" Naruto san towards the couch, trying to grab the remote from Sasuke.

"Gah! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to turn it on!" Sasuke was blushing, having been embarrassed that Naruto saw him in a situation like this., even if it was only for a moment. When Sasuke finally grabbed the remote, he sighed heavily, trying to change the channel. But the remote wouldn't work.

"What the hell? Why won't it work?" Sasuke had been pressing the channel btton like crazy, banging it a few time on the table.

Both boys were blushing so much when the moans began to get louder and louder. "Sasuke, you idiot! That's the volume button!" Naruto grabbed the remote from the other, immediately changing the channel. He collapsed on the couch, leaning his head back. Naruto was panting heavily, closing his eyes.

Sasuke happened to look at Naruto, blushing when he heard the other panting like that. It reminded him of the video, imagining it was Naruto on top of Sasuke like that. Sasuke began to move closer to him, climbing into the other's lap. He whispered into Naruto's ear, "Naruto..."

But he suddenly jerked away, holding his head with both hands, Apparently, Naruto picked up his head, suddenly hitting the other's, full force. Naruto held his head as well, but had a concerned look on his face when he saw Sasuke in a lot of pain. He took Sasuke off of his lap and lead his to the bathroom.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. I'll get you an ice pack." Naruto closed the bathroom door behind them, getting the ice pack from the medicine cabinet. He closed it, immeditaely putting it on Sasuke's forehead.

Sasuke winced at the coldness of it, but soon put his head back on it. He looked at the other, putting a small smile on his face. "...Thanks, Naruto."

"No problem. Does it feel any better?"

"It would fee; a lot better if it was on the right spot." Sasuke laughed, pointing at the spot that hurt the most. He smirked when he saw the look of embarrassment on Naruto's face, thinking that the other looked too cute.

Naruto just moved the ice pack, kissing Sasuke on the forehead.

"Well, not it feel a whole lot better." Sasuke rubbed his forehead, soothingly, smiling at Naruto. But when the other was going to put the bag back on Sasuke's head, he grabbed Naruto's wrist, looking straight into the other's eyes.

Naruto didn't know what to do, but he had the strong desire to kiss Sasuke. Naruto began to inch his face closer to Sasuke's, closing his eyes as he did so.

Sasuke did the same, letting his hand hold the back of the other's head. He wanted to give Naruto such a passionate kiss, but he was willing to take it slow. Sasuke just wanted to kiss Naruto, no matter what the pace.

Lips grazed, warm breath tingling against each other's lips. They still moved closer, wanting to make it deeper. They were finally about to kiss each other, fully...

BAM!! "Naruto! I'm home!"

--  
**I had some technical difficulties before.  
So if there is any problem with it now, please comment or message me to tell me**

**So stay tuned to find out who is at the door and who would want to interrupt the awaited make out session of our dear Naruto and Sasuke!  
Much love!**

P.S. Leave a comment! I always appreciate them! ; )


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is up! Woop woop!**

**Was so busy . Now, before I leave to do more amazing things (just kidding) I needed to give you all what you wanted. I hope you enjoy it!**

Sasuke just stared at Naruto, so angry at the fact that someone had burst it when they were finally going to kiss. He growled, reluctantly pulling away from the other. He took Naruto's hand in his own, holding it while he rubbed it with his thumb. "Who's that, Naruto?" Sasuke put a smile on his face, but you could see the tension in his eyes.

Naruto gulped, scared of the look on Sasuke's face. He stared to chuckle uncontrollably, sweating a bit. "Oh, uh...I guess I forgot to tell you. I have a roommate." Naruto tried to get out of the other's grip, but that plan had failed.

Sasuke held onto Naruto's hand, tightly, sort of glaring at the other. "Why didn't you tell me?" Sasuke really didn't care about the fact that Naruto had a roommate, but was still a little angry about being interrupted.

"Well, I-"

"Naruto! I've been looking all over for yo-" Sakura looked at Sasuke, at Naruto, and back again. "Well, what's going on here?" Sakura sneered at Naruto, knowing that Naruto knew that she liked Sasuke for a long time. She walked towards the other, grasping Naruto by the collar. "What the hell do you think you're doing, you slut?" Sakura didn't mean to say that, but she was so mad that the other had moved in on her man.

Sasuke growled, taking Sakura's hands off of Naruto. "Back off, bitch. Just because I didn't return your feelings doesn't mean that you have to take it out on Naruto." He glared at Sakura, not caring that she was giving him such a depressed look. "Now move out of the way."

"How is he better than me?! I've loved you for so long and you only met him today!" Sakura had tears streaming down her face, collpasing on the floor as she cried. Naruto tried to help her up, but Sasuke wouldn't let him. The other took his hand and lead him out of the bathroom.

"Sasuke, how could you just leave her there?! She's crying her eyes out!" Naruto grasped Sasuke's hand, trying to get him to go. He struggled, making his hand a little red.

Sasuke turned around, sighing deeply. "You would rather her beat you up instead of just leaving?"

Naruto looked down, a bit embarrassed. "N-No, but-"

"Good. Now, stop complaining and just let me take you to my house." Sasuke began to walk towards Naruto's room, ignoring the other's protests.

"What?! Go to your house?! I can't!" Naruto began to struggle again, eventually giving up when he realized that Sasuke wasn't going to listen to what he said. He folded his arms, pushing Sasuke out of the way as he got a bag ready to sleepover at Sasuke's.  
--

Naruto blushed the whole way, not even bothering to glance at Sasuke. He kept his arms folded, blocking his mind of the perverted thoughts he knew he was going to imagine. When they finally got there, however, Naruto couldn't help but think "certain" things everytime he looked at a piece of furniture.

Sasuke smiled at Naruto, leading the other towards the bedroom. He ruffled Naruto's hair, trying his best to calm the other of his anxiety.

Naruto, on the other hand, was startled by Sasuke's gentleness. He jumped a bit, looking down because he was embarrassed by his actions again. But when Sasuke tried to grab his hand, Naruto pulled it away and hugged it to his chest. "U-Uhh... I n-need to t-take a shower. Where is it?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto, but eventually led the other to the bathroom. He opened the door for Naruto, keeping his face emotionless. "Take your time, Naruto. I'll be getting us some food. I knew you're hungry."

Naruto's stomach was, in fact, growling very loudly. Naruto chuckled, nodding his head. "I hope it's ramen."

Sasuke just rolled his eyes, grinning widely at Naruto. He finally shut the door, walking towards the kitchen. Meanwhile, Naruto was listening by the door, waiting until he couldn't hear the other's footsteps anymore. He sighed a breath of relief, stripping himself of his clothes. Naruto hopped into the shower, shivering as the cold water sprayed him first.

He only took ten minutes in the shower, wanting to eat so badly. He had on one problem, though. Naruto couldn't find the towels. He moved the shower curtain out of the way, looking all around the bathroom for the towels. He opened every cabinet and looked on every shelf, and he couldn't find them anywhere. "Gahh!! Sasuke!!"

Sasuke heard Naruto's voice, walking quickly towards the bathroom. He opened the door to reveal a very naked Naruto. Sasuke looked away, feeling the heat rush to his face. "I see you can't find the towels. I'm sorry. I forgot to give you one. I washed them this morning and forgot to put them back." Sasuke glanced at Naruto, not being able to stop himself from letting his eyes travel downward.

Naruto was shivering violently, hugging himself tightly. "Uhh...Sasuke. Unless you don't want me to die of pneumonia, I suggest you get me a towel." Naruto pouted, looking at Sasuke with a sad puppy look.

Sasuke finally snapped out of his thoughts, grabbing Naruto's hand to lead the other towards the laundry room. He blushed deeply when he felt the other's body getting extremely close to his. He knew the other was freezing and Naruto was just cuddling up to him for warmth. That was it, wasn't it?

Sasuke opened the door, practically sprinting towards the dryer. He smiled as he carried the warm towel towards Naruto. Naruto took it, immediately wrapping it around himself. Sasuke chuckled, rubbing the towel around Naruto head. Sasuke began to dry the other off, blushing as he got lower and lower.

Naruto bit his lip, watchign Sasuke's every move. When he felt the towel get dangerously close to his arousal, he grabbed Sasuke's wrists and made the other come back up. He looked at Sasuke, furrowing his eyebrows a bit. Naruto leaned up, giving Sasuke a small kiss on the cheek. "T-Thanks."

Sasuke gave a small smile, holding onto Naruto's hand. "No problem, Naruto." Sasuke moved his head closer to Naruto, grazing his lips against the other's. He closed his eyes, groaning a bit.

Naruto closed his eyes as well, soon pressing his lips fully on the other's. A small blush crept on his cheeks, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck. It seems he completely forgot about the fact that he was completely naked. Sasuke, on the other hand, wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist, chuckling when he felt the other's bare skin against his hands.

Naruto moaned at the feeling of Sasuke hot hands caressing his skin, pulling Sasuke's body closer to his. He widened his eyes, however, when he felt his body come off the ground. He suddenly pulled away to see that Sasuke picked him up. "Sa-Sasuke! What are you doing?!"

Sasuke didn't answer Naruto, placing the other on the washing machine. He turned it on, letting it vibrate under Naruto's body. He smirked, attaching his mouth on Naruto's again.

Naruto gasped, involuntarily letting Sasuke's tongue enter his mouth. But he began to moan as he felt the other's soft muscle wrestle against his own. "Sasuke...", he mumbled against the other's lips.

Sasuke moved his mouth from Naruto's lips to his neck, moving his hand down towards Naruto's hardening arousal. He began to nip and suck at Naruto's neck, swirling his tongue around the other's pulsing vein.

Naruto moaned under his touch, but was startled as he felt Sasuke's hand cup his length. He placed his hands on Sasuke's chest, pushing the other away. Sasuke wasn't letting go, though. His hand gripped Naruto's erection, pumping it slowly.

"W-Wait, Sasuke!! Please!!" Naruto begged, tearing up a bit. "Sas-Sasuke!!" Naruto was finally able to get Sasuke off of him, panting softly at the effort of doing it.

Sasuke was panting himself, wiping his mouth of excess saliva. "I thought you wanted this, Naruto."

"I did, but I just feel like I'm not ready. I'm sorry." Naruto rubbed his arm, looking down at the ground.

Sasuke was the one that should be feeling bad. He felt so guilty, ashamed that he almost forced Naruto to do this. Sasuke walked back towards Naruto, wrapping his arms around the other. "I'm sorry, Naruto. I shouldn't have done that." Sasuke tilted Naruto's face up towards his, kissing Naruto lightly. "I'll wait. No matter how long it takes. I'll wait." Sasuke chuckled, resting his forehead on the other's.

Naruto smiled, looking straight into Sasuke's eyes. But he felt bad, knowing that Sasuke wanted to do "it" so badly. He saw Sasuke's pants, blushing deeply. "I-I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Naruto. Let's just eat and go to sleep, okay?" Sasuke picked Naruto up, carrying the other towards the living room. He gave Naruto some of the clothes the other packed, heading back towards the kitchen.

Naruto smiled, putting the clothes on. He suddenly stoped, looking at his boxers. _When will we actually do it?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright! I know it's been a long time since I've updated but I've been so busy and had writer's block for awhile _  
Anyway, I hope you can forgive me and enjoy this chapter!**

What happened in the last chapter:

**Naruto smiled, putting the clothes on. He suddenly stopped, looking at his boxer. **_**When will we actually do it?**_

**---------**

Naruto had his head down on the table, closing his eyes to rest. He had a major headache, having worried about his chemistry test. Naruto knew the basics and was confident that he could pass it, but he was still so worried. It was next week, and he was already panicking! He let out a deep sigh, whining a bit.

"Naruto?"

The said blone picked up his head, looking aroudnd to see who called his name. Suddenly, his eyes were covered and he blushed deeply. He placed his hands over the other's, wanting to tear them off to see who it was.

"Shhh... Why don't you let me prove who I am." He chuckled, making sure Naruto couldn't see as he started to lay small kisses all over the other's neck and cheeks.

Naruto let out a small moan, blushing even more as he felt the other's lips on his body. "Mmm... S-Stop... Somebody m-might see us."

"Who cares? Let them see how much I love you." He smirked, starting to kiss closer and closer to Naruto's mouth.

Naruto froze, registering what the other just said. _He... loves me? _Naruto struggled against his hands, turning around to see not Sasuke, but Tetsuo. "Tetsuo? W-What are you doing?"

Tetsuo smiled, laughing a little. "Sorry, sorry. I couldn't help myself. You just looked so cute that I couldn't help but tease you." Tetsuo sat down next to Naruto, ruffling his hair. "You're blushing Naruto."

Naruto tried to cover his face, but Tetsuo just tilted the other's face to his. "Don't try to hide it. I love it when you blush."

"...T-Tetsuo, stop it. I know you don't mean that. Stop t-teasing me."

"But I do mean it... That blush makes you look so cute." Tetsuo gave the other a warm smile, leaning a little closer.

Naruto wanted to get away so badly, but he couldn't move. His legs had given out and he stared into Tetsuo's eyes. "C-Come on. I know you don't like me that way... You're my friend."

"What if I didn't want to be your friend, Naruto? What if I wanted to be something... more?" Tetsuo smirked, letting his soft lips brush against Naruto's trembling ones.

Tetsuo chuckled, moving a little closer to kiss Naruto until he could see a dot of black hair coming towards them. "...Well... It seems I don't have the time... Thnk about my offer." Tetsuo, suddenly, became his goofy self again. running to meet Sasuke.

Naruto turned to look at the two, confused about what just happened. He saw Tetsuo walk away, gasping a little when the other winked at him behind Sasuke's back.

"Naruto? Are you okay?" Sasuke sat down next to Naruto, wrapping an arm around the other's shoulders.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke, hesitating a bit before nodding. "Y-Yeah... I'm fine... I'm just a little worried about my test. Tetsuo was trying to help me." Naruto smiled at Sasuke, making the other blush a little.

"W-Well, I can help you. I got a pretty good grade in chemistry last year. I don't mind having you over." Sasuke smiled, kissing Naruto's forehead.

Naruto giggled like a little girl, frowning when he realized it. He gently pushed Sasuke away, turning away and folding his arms. "A-Alright... Just don't get any ideas." Naruto gave Sasuke a suspicious look, blushing when he remembered what happened last time.

Sasuke smirked, bringing his face dangerously close to Naruto's. "I'll try to control myself, my Naruto-kun." Sasuke sneakily kissed Naruto on the lips before getting up to head to his next class.

Naruto covered his mouth, glaring at Sasuke. "B-Bastard..." But, Naruto couldn't help but touch his lips and feel them tingle from what just happened. He just sighed and slowly got up to walk to his class.

-------

Sasuke had been waiting outside, constantly looking at his watch. He was nervous about having Naruto coming over since last time and the fact that he wanted to take Naruto tonight. But he would have to wait... He would have to wait until Naruto was ready. The temptation was becoming greater and greater, making it harder for Sasuke to go a day without kissing Naruto or being near his blonde. It made his body so much calmer to wrap his arms around the other's and having him near. Sasuke sighed, getting annoyed at himself. He felt like such a girl that had fallen for a hot guy at school. That damn Naruto... for making him fall so hard. Suddenly, he perked up, hearing Naruto call to him from a window on the second floor.

"I'll be down in a minute! I just got held up in class!"

Sasuke laughed, giving Naruto a thmubs up before waiting for his love. He could feel his heart pound in his chest from just seeing him... How would he do when he was alone with the other?

It wasn't long before Naruto came runing outside, panting heavily as he placed his hands on his legs to balance himself.

"You did't have to run..." Sasuke walked up to Naruto, glancing around to see who was there. He smirked as he wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist, pulling the other's body closer to his. "Were you excited about seeing me?"

Naruto blushed, placing his hands on Sasuke's chest. He tried to push the other away, but Sasuke wouldn't budge. "S-Sasuke... Somebody will see us."

"Nobody's here, Naruto." Sasuke smiled, leaning closer to the other's face. He blushed a little as his lips brushed against the other's.

Naruto's eyes widened, firmly pushing Sasuke away. It's not that he didn't want to kiss Sasuke... he was just so nervous. Sasuke gave Naruto a confused look, but gently grabbed the other's hand. He gave the other a sweet but sad smile before walking towards his house. Naruto felt guilty about hurting Sasuke's feelings, looking down at the ground.

They had gotten to Sasuke's house in a matter of minutes. Sasuke had been quiet the whole way, making Naruto feel even more nervous and guilty. Before going to the kitchen, Sasuke ruffled Naruto's hair. Naruto tried so hard not to lean into Sasuke's touch, giving the other an awkward smile. Sasuke quickly took his hand away when he saw that smile, sighing deeply before walking away. Naruto wanted to call Sasuke back, but all he could do was stand there and watch the other walk away.

Naruto groaned, tossing himself on the couch as he covered his face with a random pillow._ God, I'm such a retard. Why the hell did I push him away like that? He must think I hate him now.... Wait. Why am I acting like this?!... How did I end up like this, anyway? Sasuke isn't supposed to be my boyfriend, he's supposed to be my enemy. I'm supposed to hate him... I'm supposed to glare at him and ignore him.... And now I'm thinking if he hates me or not... Worried that he doesn't like me anymore... How did I fall so hard for him? Maybe it was his voice that just makes me melt... Those lips that make me want to kiss him over and over again... Those warm hands that make me want to lay there and let him touch me for hours.... What the hell?... I need to stop thinking like this! _Naruto didn't realize he yelled into the pillow, causing Sasuke to run into the room.

Sasuke walked up to Naruto, pulling the pillow away. He widened his eyes, wanting to pounce Naruto. Naruto was panting heavily, blushing deeply as he stared at Sasuke through half-lidded eyes. Naruto didn't realize the face he was making, furrowing his eyebrows. "Wh-What is it?"

Sasuke gulped, sitting on the floor. "Nothing... Let's get to studying, shall we?"

Naruto nodded, getting up to sit by Sasuke. He grabbed his backpack, opening it to take out his chemistry book. He groaned as he set it on the table, not liking how heavy it was. Naruto panicked when the table shook and knocked down one of the statues. Sasuke laughed, kissing Naruto's cheek before fixing everything. "It's fine. Dont worry about it." Sasuke smiled, bringing his lips to Naruto's ear. "You're so cute."

Naruto tried to cover his blush by turning his head away, opening his textbook. "We sh-should get started." Naruto opened up to the chapter he was supposed to study, not looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke scooted closer to Naruto, wrapping an arm around the other's shoulder. He brought his face close to Naruto's, scanning the textbook. "So, what are you having a problem with, Naruto? I'll help you as much as I can."

Naruto smiled, resting his head on Sasuke's shoulder. He took in a deep breath, enjoying the natural smell of Sasuke. Naruto looked at the book, slowly turning the pages. "I have a little problem formulas. I can never get the right numbers." Naruto pouted, pointing to an equation on the worksheet he took out. Sasuke just laughed, looking over the paper.

"Alright. I think I can do this. Let's do it." Sasuke moved his arm, grabbing a pencil and showing Naruto what to do.

-----------

After a few hours, Naruto yawned and collapsed. He laid there, closing his eyes as he got a massive headache. "My brain hurts so much, Sasuke. But I think I got it now." Naruto sighed, bringing his hands up to rub his head. "Thanks for helping me."

Sasuke smiled, hovering over the unsuspecting boy. "It's my pleasure." Sasuke gently pushed Naruto's hands away, chuckling when the boy quickly opened his eyes to stare at him. He leaned down to lay small and gentle kisses all over his face.

Naruto tightly shut his eyes when he felt the other's lips on his face, blushing. He wanted to push Sasuke away, but as the other kept kissing him, he wanted more. He began to calm down little by little, glad to feel his headache was slowly diminishing.

Sasuke kissed closer to Naruto's lips, watching the other for a reaction. He wanted to see if Naruto minded if he did this or not. But as he kept kissing and saw Naruto was calming down, Sasuke moved his lips over Naruto's. He lips hovered over the other's, letting his hot breath graze against them.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, confused as to why Sasuke hadn't kissed him yet. As he looked at Sasuke, he could feel his stomach turn as eagerness built up inside his body. He wanted Sasuke to kiss him so badly, but it seemed he would have to take this into his own hands.

Much to the other's surprise, Naruto grabbed both side of his face and pulled him down for a deep and passionate kiss. His eyes widened as Naruto moaned and ran his tongue across his lips. Sasuke could feel himself melt into Naruto's kiss, closing his eyes and opening his lips for the other.

Naruto just kept his lips on Sasuke's, slowly wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck as his tongue twined with the other's. He couldn't help but get turned around by the feel of Sasuke's soft muscle againt his own, trying to dominate the kiss. Naruto, suddenly, arched his back, whimpering when he felt Sasuke's hands on his chest. The other had begun to rub Naruto's nipples through his shirt, making them into hard little nubs.

Naruto began to run out of air, but Sasuke kept kissing him. "S-Sasuke...", he muffled against the other's lips. Sasuke looked at Naruto, noticing the other's discomfort. He slowly pulled away, smirking slightly when he saw the string of saliva connecting their lips. "S-Sorry." Sasuke shook his head, gently kissing Naruto's nose.

"It's my fault." Sasuke was about to get off of the other, but Naruto had pulled him back. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but once he saw that lustful look in Naruto's eyes, he knew what the other wanted.

"T-.... Touch me.... p-please." Naruto turned his head away out of embarassment, not believing what he just said.

Sasuke turned the other's head back, nuzzling his face against the other's. "As you wish, my Naruto." Sasuke smiled, kissing Naruto before the other could say anything.

Naruto moaned, immedately closing his eyes. He pulled Sasuke closer, wanting to feel the other's hands against his body again. Sasuke chuckled, giving Naruto what he wanted. He slowly ran them up and down the other's body, making sure to touch every crevice. Naruto blushed, pulling his arms away from Sasuke's neck. He began to move them to Sasuke's chest, trembling as he unbuttoned the other's shirt.

Sasuke pulled away, looking down to see what Naruto was doing. He smirked, snaking his hand down to Naruto's crotch. He was a little surprised when he felt Naruto's hardening member, leaning down to whisper in his ear. "You're getting hard, Naruto? Do you want me to touch you?"

Naruto could feel a shiver travel down his spine when he felt the other's breath against his ear, stopping his movements. He tried to register what Sasuke just said, not knowing whether to say yes or no. But as he thought about it and his pants got a little tighter, he hesitated before slowly nodding.

Sasuke unbuttoned Naruto's pants, slowly pushing his hand inside. He gently gripped Naruto's arousal, blushing when the other bucked into his hand. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand, shoving it into his own pants. "Touch me, too, Naruto."

Naruto gulped, feeling Sasuke's length twitch in his hand. He bit his lip, unbuttoning his pants so Sasuke wouldn't be uncomfortable anymore. He stared at Sasuke's cock, shaking when he saw how big it was. Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes, kissing his forehead. "Don't worry... We won't do it until you're ready. I promise."

Naruto gave Sasuke a look of relief, still scared about what he was about to do. He was such a coward. Naruto was ready to give himself to Sasuke, but was nervous about whether he would do a good job or not. He didn't want Sasuke to be mad at him if he was bad at it. Naruto was , suddenly, pulled out of his thoughts when Sasuke began to stroke his aching erection. "Naruto, it's okay. I won't do it until you tell me to. Just relax." Sasuke kissed Naruto, keeping his tongue in his mouth. He wanted to give him a slow and loving kiss to calm him down, instead of roughly kissing him. Sasuke didn't want to scare the other.

Naruto just kept taking deep breaths, feeling his body tense up as Sasuke kept stroking him. Not wanting to disappoint him, Naruto gently grabbed Sasuke's erection, gently stroking it. Sasuke moaned into the kiss, making Naruto a little more confident in his actions. He began to stroke the other's erection a little harder, turning his head away from their kiss. "S-Sasuke... faster..."

Sasuke complied, stroking Naruto's erection a little faster and harder. He pushed Naruto's hand away, fully laying his body on the other's. He smiled, moving his lips to Naruto's neck. Sasuke nibbled on it, gently sucking before twirling his tongue around the spot.

Naruto gave Sasuke a little more access, moaning against the warmth of the other's body on his own. He, suddenly, stared down at his crotch, seeing Sasuke's erection rub against his own. His hands were pinned to the floor, having his fingers linked with Sasuke's.

"Just breathe, Naruto... You're going to like this." Sasuke chuckled, grinding his hips into Naruto's. He moaned loudly, already feeling the precum leak from the tip of his arousal. Sasuke constantly grinded against Naruto, picking up the pace a little.

Naruto thrust his head back in pleasure, thrusting up to grind with Sasuke. He could feel the pit of his stomach tighten, making him tremble.

Sasuke could feel himslf about to come, as well, grinding a little harder into the other. "...C-Come for me, Naruto."

Naruto tightly shut his eyes, moang loudly as his cock twitched before exploding on his and Sasuke's stomach. "S-Sasuke!"

Sasuke came with Naruto, kissing Naruto as he rode out his orgasm. His body felt a little weak, trying to catch himself before falling completely on Naruto. Sasuke pulled away, smiling when he saw some of his cum on Naruto's cheek. He moved to lick it off, giving Naruto a loving lok when he saw the other blush.

Naruto was panting heavily, not wanting to move from this spot... not wanting to move away from Sasuke. Sasuke laughed when their cum stuck them together as he tried to get up. Naruto blushed deeply, gasping when Sasuke picked him up. "Sasuke, put me down. I know your tired."

Sasuke shook his head, carrying Naruto to the bathroom. "It's okay. We need to get cleaned up, anyway." Sasuke smiled, shutting the door behind them as he walked into the bathroom. He gently set Naruto down, going to turn the shower on. "Let's hurry and go to sleep. We have school tomorow."

Naruto nodded, stripping himself of his clothes. He hopped into the shower, not realizing how cold his was as the hot water hit him. He flinched when Sasuke hugged him from behind, turning his head to stare at the other.

Sasuke kissed him, resting his chin on Narto's shoulder. "I saw how cold you were and I wanted to warm you up." Sasuke tightly held onto the other, making it hard for Naruto to breathe. When he saw this, he quickly pulled away.

Naruto laughed, turning around to face Sasuke. He pulled the other down for a kiss, causing the other to blush. "Thank you... for everything." Naruto hugged Sasuke, nuzzling his face into the other's neck.

Sasuke smiled, hugging Naruto back. "Come on. I don't want the water to get cold. I learn from my mistakes." Naruto laughed, grabbing the soap and washing Sasuke's body. Sasuke let Naruto do it, washing the other's body when Naruto was done.

They had quickly gotten out of the shower and went into Sasuke's bedroom. Sasuke got into the bed, laying their as he waited for Naruto. But Naruto wasn't there. He had gone into the living room to see the other laying on the couch. "What are you doing?"

Naruto looked up, giving Sasuke a sad look. "It's okay. I'm sure you don't want me sleeping with you."

Sasuke sighed, pulling the other off of the couch. He gave Naruto a passionate kiss, smiling as he pulled away. "I always want you with me." He, suddenly, threw Naruto over his shoulder, making Nauto yell.

"Put me down, you gorilla! Put me down! I can kick you in an umcomfy place!" Naruto struggled against the other's grip on him, but Sasuke tightly held on. He threw Naruto on the bed, climbing in himself.

Sasuke growled as he laid down, covering Naruto with the blanket.

Naruto laid there for what seemed like forever before looking at Sasuke, who had his eyes closed. Naruto sighed turning onto his side. He poked the other in the back, a little shocked when Sasuke quickly turned around.

Sasuke gave Naruto a weird look, feeling a little guilty when Naruto looked away and trembled.

"IknowIshouldn'tbeaskingthisbecauseIknowyou'reangryatmebutIwaswonderingifIcouldcuddlewithyou." Naruto brought the blanket up to hide in it, but Sasuke pulled it back down. Somehow, he was able to understand what Naruto said. He laughed, moving closer.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto, closing his eyes as he kissed the top of the other's head. Naruto felt like his body fit perfectly with Sasuke's, placing a hand on Sasuke's chest. "You're heart is beating really fast." Naruto smiled, soon placing his ear on it.

"It's beating fast because you're here with me." Sasuke blushed a little at his corniness, but smiled when Naruto didn't laugh but moved closer. "Goodnight, my Naruto."

Naruto closed his eyes, suprised at how tired he was. He fell into a deep sleep, but managed to whisper, "Goodnight... my Sasuke."

-------

**I hope you liked it!  
Sorry for any grammar mistakes or typos.  
I write on Wordpad and I can't do spellcheck.  
And I had some problems with writing on Microsoft word so forgive me.  
Anyway... the next chapter should be up soon.... HOPEFULLY.**


End file.
